


You Make Me Happy

by tolsmolsol



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, nct as animals, not romantic on the markhyuck part tbh, soft nct, well markhyuck at least lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolsmolsol/pseuds/tolsmolsol
Summary: Just a simple kitten on the journey through life.





	You Make Me Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!   
> This is my first published NCT story!! Feedback would be lovely hehe.  
> Writing in the POV of a cat was hard but I tried my best lol.  
> Full Disclaimer: There is a recent dotae cat markhyuck story on here. I have actually had this in my drafts for months but their story inspired me to finish it!!! I forgot who wrote it but whoever you are I LOVE YOUR STORY SO MUCH. Also Swanny_Writer has done a cat pov story of wonwoo and jun from SVT, which has also inspired this one-shot, so please check that out if for some reason you like this!!! ^-^
> 
> Another Disclaimer and slight spoiler??: In a lot of adoption centers, you will find there are pairs of bonded kittens where you can't adopt one without the other. I know this, however for my story I bent that rule.

For the tiny blue kitten, named Hyuckie by the humans who care for him, life is pretty simple. He sleeps, gets fed and pet by the humans, and plays around with his fellow kittens. This process repeats every day with very little change, at least for the little kitten, who is too young to register a fellow kitten getting picked up by a new human and never returning. 

What the tiny kitten does notice one day, is the new addition to the room of baby cats. This isn’t a new event by far, the little kitten gets new playmates all the time; but what does strike his slowly maturing mind as odd, is how much of a recluse the new kitten is. The young cat is always off by himself, away from the other kittens scrambling all over each other in play. He’s a little bigger than the other cats in the room, showing he’s a little older than his new companions. The new kitten is also long, thin, and tan with brown spots. It’s a type of kitten Hyuckie has never seen before, and he is intrigued. 

For a while, he doesn’t approach the new kitten out of wariness, but soon curiosity gets the better of him. The kitten quite frequently has a look on his face that reminds him of the looks other kittens get when they are hungry or cold, but just something more, a feeling Hyuckie can’t describe because he’s never felt it, but it makes him want to be near the other cat.

The new cat is dozing on a fuzzy mat in the corner of the small room and doesn’t notice the smaller kitten approach him. What the cat does sense, is the tiny paw digging into his side which makes him jump in the air and hiss in the direction of the unknown offender. Hyuckie reels back in shock, not expecting such a strong response. Upon seeing the scared kitten before him, the older cat curls in on himself, moving away slightly. Shaking off the shock, Hyuckie reproaches him and observes. Finding the other kittens tail twitching, Hyuckie takes the initiative and jumps on it. The older kitten meows in surprise, moving his tail away from the attack. Hyuckie jumps on it again, and the other kitten soon begins to catch on that the smaller cat is trying to play with him. Without fully realizing, the older cat starts to purr as he moves his tail in a teasing manner as the younger cat tries to catch it. Hyuckie feels a sense of victory, not only because he is a pro at the tail catching game, but also because that look on the other kitten’s face has begun to disappear. 

During meal time, Hyuckie finds out that the humans call the older cat Mark; they also seemed very excited to find Mark and Hyuckie playing together right before their arrival. After mealtime, Hyuckie was distracted by his fellow kittens and did not notice Mark slink back to his corner. After he had exhausted himself, and his food began to make him sleepy, Hyuckie looked for Mark and found him in the position he’d seen the cat in earlier in the day with the same look on his face. Displeased, Hyuckie pranced his way over to Mark and made himself comfortable, cuddling up next to him like he’s done with other kittens. The older kitten tenses but the violent purring of the smaller cat calms him. Only after Hyuckie falls asleep does Mark return the favor.

 

\---  
The two kittens become inseparable, stuck together like glue as they lived out their days in the small room. Hyuckie is still very much more social than Mark, but Mark gets better and begins partaking in play time with the other kittens. But you’d be hard-pressed to find one cat without the other.

Hyuckie becomes aware now that new humans come in every once in a while to pick up kittens and take them away from the room. He also knows that many of his fellow kittens fall over each other to try and reach the new human who comes into the room first. With Mark around, Hyuckie really doesn’t feel the need to leave and so merely observes the other kittens in their actions. Unfortunately, life can prove to be difficult, even for a kitten like Hyuckie.

A new human comes in, he’s small in stature, with lovely features and shockingly pink hair. He’s not in the room more than two minutes before his eyes zero in on the spotted, lean cat next to Hyuckie. One of the room humans, who visits the kittens all the time, directs the pretty one over to the pair and introduces Mark as well as Hyuckie. The humans face is full of adoration as he looks at the two kittens and pets both of them, the pair preening under the attention. He get’s down to their level as he talks with the Room Human and Mark takes the initiative to climb into the human’s lap, while Hyuckie watches from an amused distance. The human loves it, not being able to keep his eyes off of Mark and has a giant smile on his face. The smile slips off his face as he talks to the Room Human as she gestures to Hyuckie, he begins to look pained glancing between the cat in front of him and the cat in his arms, holding Mark a little tighter as he purrs contentedly. 

The Room Human appears to comfort him as he continues to have a vice-like grip on the happy cat and nods with what looks like great hesitation. Standing up with Mark in his arms, the human leaves the room and Mark is only able to give a final glance at Hyuckie before the door closes behind him.   
Hyuckie thinks he might now understand how Mark felt when he was first brought to the room.

\---  
Hyuckie knows the Room Human’s are worried about him. They give him extra attention, and whenever another human comes to look at cats to take them away, they always try to put him front and center. But Hyuckie’s melancholy demeanor and self-removal from the other kittens is a turnoff, especially when other kittens are falling over themselves to impress the newcomers. 

It’s been a couple weeks since Mark left, but Hyuckie still continually feels a sharp pain in his little chest. Before Mark, he never knew how it would feel to have someone so close, but now that he’s gone Hyuckie almost wishes Mark was never there in the first place. He’s heard the Room Human’s discuss him; he’s getting bigger and soon will need to be moved to another room with all the adult cats. Hyuckie however, can’t really bring himself to care. It’s just another room for him to be in while waiting for the human he doesn’t really care about.

One day, however, a new human comes in looking just as emotionally distraught as Hyuckie feels. He seems sad and the Room Human’s look sympathetic as he talks to them, ending his explanation with a shrug. The human stands taller than the room humans significantly, he’s got purple hair, a thin face, and wide watery eyes. His eyes keenly scan across the pile of kittens that appeared in front of him upon entering the room, and soon his eyes come across Hyuckie. He steps around the other kittens and moves towards Hyuckie as the Room Human quickly starts giving an explanation about him. 

The Human sit’s down cross-legged in front of him but makes no move to pet Hyuckie which makes Hyuckie blink at him in surprise. The human then reaches a hand out to Hyuckie close enough for him to reach.

“Hi Hyuckie, I’m Doyoung,” The human greeted, still holding a hand out. Hyuckie blinks and looks at Doyoung’s hand. Hesitantly he sniffs it and then, once sensing no threat, Hyuckie rubs his face against it. A striking grin spreads across Doyoung’s face as he now happily pets Hyuckie and when he’s done, holds both his arms out. Hyuckie, having seen human’s do this to get him to cuddle them, hesitates again. But upon seeing the sad Doyoung who walked in turn into happy Doyoung, Hyuckie decides he quite likes the happy version and acquiesces to his request. Doyoung grasps Hyuckie up in excitement and hugs him to his chest. 

Hyuckie was finally starting to feel a warmth he hadn’t felt since Mark left. He was also beginning to understand why Mark clung so quickly to the human who took him away. The happiness emanating from the human was because of Hyuckie, and it made him feel proud. The sadness he had seen taking over him as he walked in made Hyuckie think they were similar in some sense, and it endeared Doyoung to him. When Doyoung starts rubbing his head, Hyuckie lets out a steady purr and rubs his face into Doyoung’s chest.

\---  
Living with Doyoung was nice. He gave Hyuckie a lot of attention, kept him well fed and let him sleep in his bed. Doyoung’s friends seemed to like him too, always giving him large amounts of attention which Hyuckie thrived off of. Hyuckie also felt like he had a purpose. Similarly to when he arrived at the young cats living space, Doyoung was often upset. Every so often he would pause and stare into nothing looking unhappy. On bad days, his eyes would begin to water again. Hyuckie made it his duty to wipe that frown off his face by amping up the cuddling ante. Wherever Doyoung was, he would climb onto him and love him like his life depended on it; purring and rubbing his face all over the human. It worked almost all the time, bringing a chuckle out of Doyoung. When it didn’t, Hyuckie remained a warm fuzzy ball on his lap to provide comfort.

One day, another human knocked on the door and when Doyoung answered it, the discomfort emanating from his human washed over him in waves. Needing to see what the issue was Hyuckie sat a little way from the door watching as the human with black hair, who seemed familiar, seemed to desperately be trying to talk to Doyoung about something. It took a bit, but eventually, the door was slammed in the human’s face, and Doyoung swiftly picked Hyuckie up from the floor and squeezed the life out of him. Sensing his sadness, Hyuckie let out as much of a comforting meow as he could considering he couldn’t really breathe. Doyoung then carried him to his room where they both fell asleep quickly, barely letting up on the tight grip he had on Hyuckie.

The human at the door began frequently returning, often with gifts and looking hopeful. Eventually, Doyoung let him in the door. The black haired human he called Taeyong, looked at Hyuckie quizzically for a second before returning his gaze back to Doyoung.

Hyuckie remained wary of the newcomer. Especially since he had inspired such strong negative emotions within Doyoung. When Taeyong had tried to approach him, the young cat sat haughtily. One time he even hissed at the human, but Doyoung quickly scolded him, so he didn’t do it again.

Taeyong kept appearing more and more, and Doyoung’s hesitance at his arrival soon turned into happiness. Hyuckie had started to warm up to the other human too, finding his pets almost as lovely as Doyoung’s.

One day, Taeyong brought a large crate into the house with great struggle. Doyoung was looking painfully excited, crouching on the floor to peer into the said crate. Once Taeyong placed it on the floor, Doyoung opened the latch and a spotted blur leapt from the cage and into his arms, letting out excited meows. Doyoung laughed breathlessly having been nearly bowled over by the large cat, hugging it tightly. 

Hyuckie was quite confused by all this, and he let out a meow to make sure his thoughts would be heard. Three heads turn towards the blue cat, and the new cat freezes at the sight of Hyuckie. The spotted cat removes himself from Doyoung’s arms to approach him. Doyoung makes a comment to Taeyong sounding concerned, but Taeyong placates him with a big smile gesturing towards the pair.

Very much confused and intimidated by the larger cat approaching him, but also slightly curious because the cat seemed familiar, Hyuckie backs away with a quiet warning hiss. The larger cat pauses before leaping onto Hyuckie’s tail, that was waving around in stress, making him jump a foot in the air and actually hiss this time. The spotted cat let out an amused meow and did it again, Hyuckie’s tail moving quickly away. But this time, the action brought back a memory; one associated with both happiness and a phantom pain in his chest. Hyuckie looks at the spotted cat again, and suddenly the memory makes sense.

With a loud meow, Hyuckie leaps onto the spotted cat and bowls him over with his speed and ferocity. Heavily purring, Hyuckie begins to rub his head all over his long-lost friend, and Mark returns the affections by with equal vigor. Doyoung appears to make a sound of deep confusion as Hyuckie begins to lick the new cats face and Taeyong, unable to contain his excitement, falls down to floor level and encompasses the two cats into a bone-crushing hug.

\---  
It takes a little while longer, but eventually Taeyong moves into Doyoung and Hyuckie’s home with Mark in tow. Taeyong had started bringing Mark every time he visited, and it was a struggle to separate the two young cats when he had to leave. Both humans eventually got sick of the battle, so eventually Hyuckie and Mark just went together to either house until Taeyong just stopped leaving. 

Hyuckie was happier than he’d ever thought he’d be. Sure he loved Doyoung with all his heart; he’d helped fill the void left by Mark’s departure. But by some miracle, having Mark back in his life just made him eternally warm. His human had found his happiness too, and both of them couldn’t be happier with their new little family.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys liked this I am definitely thinking of writing the DoTae version if you guys are interested :)  
> My Twitter is @quippiyquip if you want to hit me up there :D


End file.
